Find a Way - Jayfeather One-Shot
by Infinite Rex
Summary: Jayfeather has joined the ranks of StarClan. Eagerly, he anticipates to many years of restful peace, after so many moons of loyally servicing his Clan. But a disturbing revelation shatters his world in two, and Jayfeather must decide to ignore these ominous callings, or learn to follow his heart- which could ultimately result in the destruction of his whole world.


_Disclaimer: I am thoroughly saddened to admit that I unfortunately do not own Warriors, the characters depicted in Warriors, scenarios, or events related. So yeah. Don't tell me off. Thanks, m8_. x3

* * *

Sunlight broke through the thick forest canopy. Jayfeather felt his neck fur rise as the warm rays touched his sleek, gray pelt. Purring, the small tabby stretched out all his limbs in turn, letting the heat seep into his whole body. To Jayfeather, this was the best time of day. The stuffy heat that would scorch the forest later in the day did not compare to this delightful, early-morning warmth; when the sun was just beginning to rise and the refreshing chill of the night still lingered on the air.

The small tabby stretched, and groggily sniffed the air. Prey would soon be stirring in their nests; it would be a terrific time to hunt. The tom felt a twinge of excitement pulse in his veins. He never really had the opportunity to hunt... _before_. That was mainly due to his broken eyesight. Now, none of those old mutilations could prevent him from enjoying life.

Even now that he was among them, Jayfeather did not understand how StarClan had repaired his eyes, but he was just thankful they had.

A faint rustling captured the tabby's attention. Jayfeather cast out his senses, and detected the mouthwatering aroma of a rabbit. Pinpointing it's direction he flattened himself to the ground, and slowly crept forward on his unexpecting victim. Peering behind a clump of ferns he spotted his target. The rabbit was moving amongst the undergrowth, sniffing casually at it's surroundings, bright pink nose quivering comically. Jayfeather crept up on the creature, trying with difficulty to keep his weight balanced; he had only been a StarClan resident for a few days, less than half a moon, and was still struggling with his hunting techniques, despite constant practice. His clumsy stride had alerted the rabbit; the white creature sat straight up, tasting the air for threats. Jayfeather realized that at any moment it would bolt away and disappear into the undergrowth. Wagging his haunches, the gray tabby sprang; he landed square on the rabbit before it could evade, and swiftly killed it with a clean bite to the throat.

Despite his sloppy approach, Jayfeather felt pleased. The rabbit was a fine specimen. He wasn't concerned about his clumsiness; he'd get better. He had lots of time. An eternity, for that matter.

Jayfeather drug his catch to the shade of a large oak. He settled himself down in some soft ferns, his prey laid down in front of him. He lifted his nose, favoring the tranquil peacefulness. He recollected with amusement his old home, back at ThunderClan, where the bustle of Clan life rendered this calmness impossible. He purred good-naturedly, and bent his head to take a mouthful of flesh.

Instead, he found himself staring blankly at the rabbit. Eating became suddenly, incompetently undesirable. The usual mouth-watering aromas that lifted to his mouth tasted stale and sickly. Nauseated, he shoved the rabbit away with a forepaw, and stared at it in confusion. The tabby became conscious of an uncomfortable pit forming in his stomach. Was he ill? _Is that even possible in StarClan_?

"Are you going to eat that?"

The raspy meow sounded from behind him. Yellowfang, the old ThunderClan medicine cat, emerged from a thicket of ferns. The old cat's thick pelt was matted and unclean, and her muzzle was scarred horrifically by wounds received during her time on the earth.

Jayfeather greeted the old cat with a subtle nod. His previous enthusiasm was gone, replaced by this bizarre, unexplainable discomfort. Yellowfang sat upright and folded her bushy tail neatly over her paws. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I asked you a question, mouse-brain," the old cat hissed. "Are you going to eat that rabbit? It looks delicious."

Jayfeather blinked at her, for once too perturbed to retort. His gaze flicked between the rabbit, to Yellowfang, and back to the rabbit again.

"I guess not," he murmured, pushing the fresh-kill further away.

"Well, then, I'll take it," Yellowfang announced, and reached forward to pluck the rabbit from him. Hastily she tucked into the prey. Jayfeather just watched her absently.

"Quit gawking. Surely I'm not that much to look at," the old cat rasped with a humored purr. Jayfeather blinked and looked away.

"Sorry."

Yellowfang sat up, licking her chops maliciously. She studied the sleek tabby with a stern expression.

"Now I know there's something wrong. That's the first time you've ever apologized for anything, ever." She twitched her whiskers. "Well. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jayfeather muttered, trying not to shiver beneath the old cat's inquiring gaze. Yellowfang snorted.

"You're a pathetic liar, you know that?"

Jayfeather felt his neck fur bristle. "Isn't there some other cat you could torment for a while?"

Yellowfang stifled a chuckle. "You certainly haven't lost your sense of humor."

"Who says I was joking?" The gray tabby uprooted a pawful of grass with his talons. "I just... I don't feel well, that's all."

Yellowfang gazed at him, mystified. "I didn't think it was possible to become ill in StarClan," she rasped after a moment.

"It's not a sickness," he meowed sternly.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because. I just know."

Yellowfang narrowed her eyes with curiosity. "Well? What is wrong?"

Jayfeather tugged at the ferns with his claws. "I don't know. I-I feel like I'm being called. Called to go away, somewhere. There's something I need to see- or do- somewhere. I can't be sure. I don't understand it."

Yellowfang's whiskers twitched. "You're beginning to frighten me, Jayfeather. I've never seen you so confused."

Jayfeather shot her a sinister glare.

"...Although, it sounds to me like you've been given a prophecy," the old cat meowed.

Jayfeather stared, shocked. "A prophecy? Beyond StarClan? That's impossible."

Yellowfang looked thoughtful. "Yes, probably. Although, there are some things even StarClan does not understand. I don't have the answers you seek. Although in your opinion, I've never really had answers for you, have I?"

Jayfeather ignored her comment. "I don't think it's a prophecy. It's much more simpler than that. My heart is just... calling." He looked up at Yellowfang, and saw humor flashing in her eyes.

"I know it sounds stupid, okay? I'm just telling you what I know," he spat intolerably.

Yellowfang nodded, understanding. "Well, all I can really tell you is to listen to what your heart is trying to tell you. This sounds like a personal dilemma to me." She looked at the sleek tabby thoughtfully. "You say your heart is calling you. Maybe you should listen to it. Perhaps, there's something you need to see, but you just haven't realized it yet."

Jayfeather gazed at the old medicine cat. For once, it seemed she was giving him useful advice. He did admit, he felt he was being called to do something. Slowly he rose to his paws, shaking his pelt. He stretched a limb and licked his grimy claws.

"Okay," he decided. "It's worth a shot, anyway."

Yellowfang nodded dismissively. She turned and padded away, back into the undergrowth, shouting over her shoulder, "Let me know what you find out!"

Jayfeather silently bade the old cat a farewell before turning his attention back to the matter at hand. He wanted desperately to uncover what was causing the ominous callings. He focused on the throbbing in his chest, which had been increasing with every passing moment he sat talking to Yellowfang. Now it was almost unbearably intense. He focused on the pounding, and suddenly, he felt his paws carrying him away, out from the thicket, and over the forest floor. Unintentionally his legs began to beat faster, pounding, until he was racing through the forest. He leapt gracefully over boulders and upturned trees, easily navigating through the obstacles; he felt his only sense of direction was determined by the unrelenting tugging in his chest. He allowed the mysterious anomaly to direct him through groves and plateaus, across ditches and trenches, until eventually, he was charging out of the forest and across open fields. He raced tirelessly though StarClan's vast territory, for a time he could not determine.

Finally he stopped. The gray tabby found himself standing breathlessly in a wide, open field. At once the presence that had been guiding him evaporated from his body. The relentless tugging reduced to a faint throbbing, almost undetectable. Jayfeather realized with a lurch that he was at his destination; the place he had been called to go. He studied the field curiously. It seemed almost endless. The forest had disappeared, replaced by miles and miles of tall, wavy grasses blowing softly in the faint wind. There were no bird calls; no faint scuffling's of mice scrambling amongst the undergrowth. None of the usual forest sounds could be heard. A stunned silence lingered on the air, save for the faint whispering of the wind. Jayfeather began to feel uneasy; a perturbed sense of foreboding lingered on the air, making his pelt bristle. The atmosphere around him felt incredibly dense, weighed down by unimaginable, mystic power.

Suddenly, a faint scent reached his nostrils. Jayfeather opened his maw and tasted the air; the aroma was incredibly faint, and strangely familiar. It made him feel light-headed and overly cheerful. Mystified, the gray tabby stretched higher and examined the terrain, searching for the cause of the sweet smell.

There was a cat. A white, scrawny she-cat standing ominously in the distance. Her back was turned to him; she sat straight and tall, her tail tucked neatly over her paws.

Jayfeather's heart skipped a beat. _Could it be...?_

The white she-cat absently turned her gaze to his direction; immediately, her sparkling green eyes lit up, shinning bright with exhilarating joy. In an instant, Jayfeather recognized her.

 _Half Moon_.

Of course it was. This was why his heart had led him here; so he could join his soul with Half Moon's, forever, in the starry heavens, where they would be together, in happiness, forever.

Jayfeather launched himself forward, and raced at full pelt toward his awaiting lover. She also leapt up and ran, sprinted toward him. Within moments they would be touching; he would entwine his tail with hers and groom her fur, and she would do the same with him, and they would embrace and tangle their hearts, they would merge their souls together, and live forever in this starry-

The world exploded in a sudden, painful collision; Jayfeather went reeling back, and fell sprawling into the dirt. His head throbbed horribly.

 _What happened?_

Painfully, head reeling, the gray tabby stood. Half Moon was right there, less than a rabbit-hop away.

 _What?..._

He tried reaching for her again; his paw stopped short, pressed against a vibrant, invisible wall. There was a wall here. There was a wall, and he couldn't reach her. He couldn't reach Half Moon.

 _No..._

He threw himself at the invisible barrier. It held strong. He scrapped at it, claws unsheathed, scratched at this stubborn wall that kept him from his happiness. He could see Half Moon perfectly. She was motionless, staring with reflected horror and confusion that blazed in his own eyes. Finally she joined him in the frantic thrashing; together they slashed, and bit and kicked at the impossible wall that kept them separated, neither willing to give up, pawing effortlessly with unrelenting desperation.

 _This can't be happening..._

Finally Jayfeather stopped, realizing it was hopeless to try and bypass the barrier; he fell onto all fours, and stared horrified at Half Moon. He yowled frantically; "Can you hear me?"

She did not respond. Her eyes widened with terror. Her mouth opened; moved in the patterns of speech. But no words escaped her lips. She was silent.

They couldn't communicate. The realization stabbed a whole into Jayfeather's heart.

 _Why?..._

He pressed himself against the transparent wall again; she leaped up and joined him. They stared into each other's eyes, grief and horror glazing their expressions.

They couldn't reach each other. They couldn't even speak to one another.

Sorrow tugging at his chest, Jayfeather lifted his head and yowled into the sky; he screamed over and over, a desperate, pleading wail. Understanding wove it's sickly claw into his heart: he was from the Clans. She was from the Tribe of Rushing Water. This invisible, transparent barrier separated the territories of StarClan, and that of the Tribe of Endless Hunting.

The weren't meant to join together. It was impossible. They were destined to wander alone, separated, in their designated heavens, knowing the other was right across from this border, but they couldn't reach them, no matter how hard they tried.

 _Why?_

 _Why would it lead me here?_

His grief stung him like acid. Why would he be led all this distance, just to live in misery, knowing the cat he loved was _right there_ , but he just could not reach her? Who was the heartless being who had done this to him? Were they supposed to live like this forever?

Sobbing, Jayfeather fell to the ground; Half Moon fell next to him. She was just inches away; he could almost imagine the sensation of her soft white fur against his own. He breathed deeply, drinking in her scent; it was about the closest he would ever come to being with her.

Together they wept, crying hopelessly at this cruel reality.

* * *

It was late into the night. Above, a bright, florescent full moon shone brilliantly over the starry glade. Mimicking it was a twin moon that hovered over Half Moon's side of the border.

Jayfeather had pressed himself against the barrier. Half Moon was there, too; he refused to leave her. He just couldn't, even if it mean he'd live in misery for eternity; even if they could never embrace, or touch or commune, he would not leave her. He would remain here forever.

"Jayfeather?" The sudden voice startled the gray tabby. He leapt to his paws, hissing defiance, angered that some cat would dare disturb his mourning. But then he saw who the newcomer was:

 _Firestar_.

The flame-coloured warrior was standing a fox-length away. His brilliant orange pelt glimmered dimly in the low light. His green eyes twinkled brightly.

"What is happening here? Who is this?" he motioned to Half Moon, who had subsequently fallen asleep.

Jayfeather looked up at his old leader. His gaze dropped immediately, faltering. "Her name is Half Moon," he rasped. "I... I met her, a long time ago. She... she's an Ancient, from the Tribe of Rushing Water."

Firestar looked puzzled. He switched his luminous gaze to the invisible, translucent barrier. He prodded the wall with a forepaw.

"What is this?"

"It's the border, that separates StarClan from the Tribe of Endless Hunting," Jayfeather replied in a whisper.

Firestar fixed him with a wise gaze. "And you can't reach her," he murmured.

Jayfeather just nodded weakly, and began sobbing again. He stopped after several heartbeats, and looked back up at Firestar. His old leader looked confused.

"Well?" The orange tom was looking expectantly at him. "What are you going to do about it?"

Jayfeather was so taken aback he couldn't speak. "I _can't_ do anything!" he stammered after a moment. "That wall is impenetrable! Fate has decided I will never be with her."

Firestar, to the gray tom's bewilderment, was grinning with amusement.

" _What_?"

"You surprise me, Jayfeather," the orange tom purred. "I don't think I've ever seen you give up so easily." His expression became serious. "Have you forgotten who you are, young warrior? You are the prophesied one. You are one of the Three. You have the power of the Stars in your paws. Surely that hasn't just slipped your mind?"

Jayfeather gaped at him. "I lost my powers! Remember? After the Great Battle, StarClan withdrew my abilities."

Firestar's eyes twinkled. "But now you are among them. What's going to stop you from taking them back?"

Jayfeather opened his mouth, but said nothing; what Firestar was proposing, although ridiculous, actually made sense. A glimmer of hope flared in his stomach; perhaps, his fate had not yet been entirely decided.

Firestar licked the gray tabby over the ears. "Fate is never truly decided, young Jay," he meowed. "Many times have I altered my own destiny. It's not as preposterous as you might think."

Jayfeather gazed at him, mystified. "What can I do?"

"Listen to your heart," his old leader replied softly. "Here, among the Stars, we can rely only on ourselves for answers, and those around us."

Jayfeather thought hard; the prospect wasn't in the slightest bit a simple one. He looked at Firestar again. The flaming warrior made it sound so easy; but the way he looked at him with those kind, wise eyes filled the gray tom with determination.

"Will you help me?" He ventured to ask.

Firestar's eyes glowed with compassion. "However I can."

Jayfeather rose, and shook himself off. Lying motionless in the dirt for hours had left his muscles sore and stiff, but there was new motivation clinging to his chest that overpowered the pain; the path ahead looked clouded and uncertain, and very difficult, but Jayfeather knew, he would never be at peace until he had rejoined Half Moon. Determination glowed in his gut. He owed it to himself to find a way, and he owed it to Half Moon. He glanced once more at her sleeping form, her chest rising and falling in steady, ragged snores.

 _One day, my love, we'll be together again,_ he promised silently. _I'll find you at the end of this. I'm coming for you, Half Moon._

* * *

 **Hoorah! First official Warrior's fanfic. I'm not sure how good it was, but I thoroughly enjoyed writing it, so maybe some others will like reading it. x3 You may be able to tell the last part wasn't originally planned- I just couldn't leave the story off on such a dreary tone, so I added that final bit. This probably won't turn into a series. Gonna say so right now. Thanks, and goodnight! .;,,;.**


End file.
